Sexual Fustration
by Azkadellio
Summary: "It's frustration, you idiot! Learn to spell!" -Jade West to the author. When Tori notices how often Jade and Beck fight, she figures out why and decides to help Jade out a little. Funny how it's Beck that needs the help, not Jade, but Tori's not going there. High T for language and content.


**Before anyone calls me out on misspelling the title, I assure you, it was intentional. Just look at the description/summary. I misspelled it for that sole reason. Whether it's funny or not is up to you. I personally liked it.**

 **To anyone wondering why I misspelled it, it's because of one of Jade's videos, a 'What I Hate' video I believe, where she mentions how she hates when people say 'fustrated' instead of 'frustrated'. Just my attempt to have some fun.**

 **Anyway, this is a one-shot idea I had while talking to Invader Johnny last night. After coming up with the idea, and wrote it to post today. If it feels a little rushed, it's because it kinda is, and I started writing it at ten to ten at night.**

 **Now if only the plot bunnies for** _ **'Sobrevivientes'**_ **would stop hiding in their holes. Oh, there's one no… Nope, never mind. She's back in the hole.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORIous'**_ **or any characters. All characters are eighteen or over in this.**

 **No POV**

This school day, a Friday in their senior year, is just like any other Friday. Beck and Jade, still going (somewhat) strong in their since getting back together the year before, are once again having a silent argument by Jade's locker, whereas Tori and the others stand by her locker, pretending the argument is non-existent. Watching as Beck and Jade, once again, head off in different directions, an idea pops into Tori's mind, a brief smirk crossing her face.

"What's everyone's plans for summer?" Tori asks, silently making a plan for the day as she converses with her friends.

"Same as last summer for me." Andre answers with a sigh, the others giving him a knowing nod. "What about you, Cat? How's your babysitting business with Sam?" He asks, diverting attention from himself to the redhead.

"It's a lot of fun. And now that we have our official babysitting licenses, our summer is going to be _soooo_ busy." Cat says with a smile, stretching out 'so' as wide as her smile. "But we won't have a lot of time to hang out with friends." She says, her smile shifting to a pout.

As they split up when the warning bell rings for first period class, Andre notes the small smile reforming on Tori's face. "What are you planning?" He asks, knowing his best friend isn't as innocent as some think, especially after the previous summer where he saw a different side of her and found out why she has poor luck with dating guys.

"I think I know what Beck and Jade argue about all the time, and I might have a way to help them. That's all." Tori says innocently.

"Uh-huh. And Cat hates candy." Andre counters, referring to her 'innocent' smile. "For the record, I know nothing, and this conversation never happened." He says, laughing along with Tori at his joke/comment.

"Deal." Tori says, heading for class.

For the rest of the day, Tori thinks out her plan, intending to put it into motion the next school day. When school ends, Tori walks up beside Jade before heading out to drive home, the youngest Vega getting her license a week before senior year began.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade asks, the two on somewhat good terms, though they both easily slip into their usual 'frienemy' arguments.

"Just enjoying the view." Tori says, splitting off from Jade before the pale teen gets to her locker.

"What view?" Jade asks, shaking her head.

A moment later, she gets a text from Tori. Opening it, she almost does a spit take at the picture Tori sent her and the message with it. _–This view- Vega._ Above the text is a picture of Jade's butt, zoomed in to show only her tight jean covered posterior.

 **Monday**

Waking up early to take a shower before Trina uses ninety percent of the hot water, Tori takes a shower and does her morning routine before heading to her room, waving at her somewhat stunned sister in the hallway.

"You're lucky dad left already, or he'd kill you for walking around the house naked." Trina warns, shaking the image of her little sister's nude form out of her head before taking her own shower.

Nodding in agreement, Tori heads into her room and does her make-up, making sure to accentuate her eyes, lips, and cheekbones, the color choices making her lips and eyes pop while her blush makes her cheekbones look fuller. After doing her make-up, and making sure her hair isn't frizzy or all over the place after her shower, Tori gets dressed, wearing a pair of black yoga pants that make her butt look slightly larger than is is, a sports bra-type top that covers her breasts and the middle of her back, leaving the rest open, and a pair of heeled ankle boots making her a couple of inches taller and making her butt pop more. "You like showing your girls? Enjoy mine." Tori says to herself, gently smacking her behind with a sexy smirk on her face. "But if Rex says anything, he's not coming back from the grave this time." She says, shuddering at the thoughts of what Robbie, through Rex, will say.

An hour later, after Trina finishes her shower and the two eat, they leave for their respective schools, Tori to Hollywood Arts and Trina for a performing arts college where she improves her acting and dancing.

"Whoa, Tori." Tori hears from behind her, the voice familiar.

With a small smile, Tori turns to see Cat standing there, her pink bike being pushed beside her, her sundress flowing in the light breeze. "Morning Cat. You get here okay?" Tori asks, pretending that her outfit is par for the course with her.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, staring at how tight Tori's top is. "Why…?" She asks, in a daze.

"Just trying something a bit different. See you, Cat. I gotta talk to Jade before classes." Tori says, waving before heading towards the school, smirking at the 'whoa mama' she faintly hears from Cat.

"No, Beck. Stop asking me to spend the weekend in your RV." Jade says, glaring at her boyfriend when he again tries to spend the weekend alone with her.

"Why not? We're both eighteen, and nothing both of us don't want is going to happen. I'm not pressuring you, or anything." Beck says, keeping his voice low, both unaware of the third member listening from behind the wall.

"Really? 'Not pressuring me'? What do you call asking me for the last four months to spend Friday night through Monday morning in you RV, alone?" Jade asks sarcastically, the sound of her locker being slammed shut heard as she says 'alone'.

"Just me wanting to spend time with my girlfriend without anyone bugging us." Beck answers, sighing.

"Again, us alone in your RV? That's not exactly a big space Beck. And didn't you tell me your air conditioner is broken? Not happening." Jade says, walking past him. "What are you…" She starts when she sees Tori, stopping at the sight before her. "What are you wearing?" She instead asks, looking Tori from head to toe.

"Nothing for a guy, that's for sure." Tori says, winking at Jade before heading for her locker, the comment aimed at Beck who was watching Tori from over Jade's shoulders.

"STOP STARING AT HER ASS!" Jade yells, hitting Beck.

"I was not!" Beck counters, another argument starting.

Moments later, the group find themselves in Sikowitz's class, the teacher simply giving Tori an amused smile when she walked in. "Okay class. Before we continue our lesson on not giving people nightmares with a simple glare, Jade I'm talking to you only here, I realized something." He starts, tossing a now empty coconut aside, ignoring the loud smack of it hitting the window and cracking it.

"You forgot to wear shoes again." Rex asks, missing Tori's outfit, for now, since he and Robbie were late to school.

"No, I never wear shoes in school." Sikowitz says, waving the comment off. "I realized that we have done any acting challenges, drive by or otherwise, all semester." He says, amused by their groaning. "Tori, Jade, Cat, to the stage. Rex, if you make any comments, the next coconut's for you." He says, anticipating Rex's thoughts.

"Why me?" Rex asks, outraged. "Oh. My. God." Both he and Robbie say when they see what Tori's wearing, both their jaws dropping.

"That's why." Andre says, shaking his head.

"Anywhen, moving on." Sikowitz says, not seeing the students mouth 'anywhen?' and some asking him, without getting an answer, if he means 'anyway' or something else. "Cat, you're a young baby just adopted by your new mamma Tori and papa Jade. Tori, you're feeling left out since your husband only pays attention to the baby, and Jade, you're upset because your baby prefers your wife who you feel is annoying you with how much she wants to spend some time alone. Action." He says, sitting down beside a random shrugger and watching with rapt attention.

"Come on, honey. Put little Cat down for a nap. We don't spend any time alone anymore." Tori says, quickly getting into character, and grabbing Jade around the waist from behind, whispering (to Sikowitz and the others) sweet nothings into Jade's ear. What they don't know is that, as Jade is now finding out, Tori has a bit of a dirty mind. "I want to make you unable to walk for months before were done in bed." She whispers, sneakily licking Jade's earlobe.

"No, sweetie." Jade says, shrugging Tori off and hiding her blush by leaning down. "I want to make sure Cat is well. You know what the adoption agency said about her being born a month premature and doesn't eat as often as she should." She improvs, happy that Cat quickly started playing along, acting like a young infant and being attracted to anything shiny. 'I hope she's acting, anyways.' Jade thinks to herself when Cat giggles at the doorknob beside the stage.

"She's fine, Jadey. She's had plenty to drink since we brought her home, and she needs an afternoon nap. Put her down, then come with me to the bathroom." Tori says, walking up to Jade and putting her head on the shoulder hidden from most of the class. "I've been dirty and you're so good with your hands." She whispers, biting Jade's earlobe.

"What's gotten into you?" Jade asks, picking up Cat (a somewhat easy task since Cat is so light and Jade is stronger than she looks) and carrying her to her 'nursery' (Sikowitz's desk), not asking in characters.

"I just want to have some fun with my husband. Is that so much to ask?" Tori asks with a pout, walking over to Jade. "Maybe you should spank me, teach me a lesson." She whispers, this time straight into Jade's face but keeping a small distance between them so no one else hears them.

"Cut. Back to your seats." Sikowitz says, standing up and heading onto the stage. "Now, as Tori showed…" He starts, Tori blocking him out as she and Jade head to their seats, Cat asleep on Sikowitz's office chair, amused by the hint of a blush on Jade's cheeks.

After class, Jade rushes out and waits behind a turn, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to the bathroom. "What the hell was that in there? And why are you dressed like that?" She asks Tori, her blush long gone but replaced with, what they've been called since Jade's first month of Hollywood Arts, her 'Scissoring eyes'.

"What? The challenge was to try to get my husband to spend some alone time with me, and that's what I did. And I'm dressed like this because I gave myself a challenge of my own when I got home Friday." Tori answers, giving Jade her 'doe eyes' innocent look.

"And what challenge would lead you to dressing in something so tight I see every contour of your body?" Jade asks, eyes a bit lower than they should be before snapping to Tori's eyes.

"Well, I know why you and Beck argue, and I challenged myself to make you 'relieve' yourself to maybe help with that." Tori says, turning to walk around Jade, slowly and sensually, to wash her hands at the sink beside Jade, 'accidentally' brushing against Jade's booty and hips. "Oops." She says, not meaning it.

"And what, may I ask, are we arguing about?" Jade asks, taking a few steps away from the tanned teen beside her.

"Beck wants to have sex with you and is trying to convince you he can last two full days, and you don't want to because you're not ready." Tori answers knowingly. "I know, before you ask, because that's why Danny and I broke up, and probably why he and Cat didn't last long. He knew not to push it with her, because I threatened him after Cat caught us kissing that if he tried the same to her, you'd skin him alive." Tori says, smirking in the beginning before turning serious. "Besides, don't say you don't enjoy the view, Jadey." She says, going back to teasing. "You stared at my ass just as much as Beck did before class, and you've been staring at my chest and ass ever since. Even in class." She says, strutting up to Jade. "And I wasn't kidding about the spanking." She says, teasing Jade more by spanking her own right cheek, releasing a semi-exaggerated moan. "See you at lunch." She says, leaving Jade in front of the sinks. "Maybe." She says, pulling out her phone.

"What the hell has gotten into Vega?" Jade asks, shaking her head at the thought of bending Tori over the sinks and pulling her yoga pants… "Dammit, Vega!" She says, jumping out of her thoughts when her phone goes off with a text.

 _-Hope you notice the lack of 'lines' on me today.- Vega_

"Lines? What 'lines'?" Jade asks herself as she goes to leave, stopping at the door when she remembers Tori's yoga pants. "She's going commando today? What the fuck?" She asks herself before opening the door.

For the rest of the morning, when they would see each other in the halls or when Tori would text Jade, Tori would put her plan into motion, using the knowledge Cat told her at the beginning of the year that Jade is at least bi-curious, sending Jade pre-took photos of Tori in her bra and panties, and dressed in various lingerie taken the night before. And when they would see each other in the hallway, and they were able to be closer than a foot, Tori would either lick her lips, whisper seductive things to Jade, or release a fake moan in the short moment Tori and Jade would pass each other.

Finally, by lunchtime, Tori and the others (minus Jade) sit in the Asphalt Café, lunches before them. "Where's Jade?" Andre asks a few minutes into eating their lunch, noticing the lack of glares.

"Don't know. She told me she had something to do and she'll me later." Beck answers, shrugging it off.

'I bet I know where she is.' Tori thinks to herself, recalling the last pic and message she sent Jade just before lunch.

 _-It's lunchtime, and I want to eat something off the menu. I bet you taste divine.-_ The picture with it was, not only risky for Tory to take but for Jade to open, but surprising. Especially for Tori to send and to send to Jade no less. In the pic, Tori's face is clearly seen, and so is her lack of a top, and a hint of her chocolate areola are seen at the bottom of the picture.

Meanwhile, as the others eat their lunch, Jade sits in the janitor's closet, the door locked and barricaded with is cleaning supplies, the door leading to the library welded shut over summer break, and Jade the only living creature in the small space. After writing a note explaining, in no clear reasoning, that the closet is unable to be used for a bit, and checking for any cameras, Jade saves the pics Tori sent her, deletes them from her text history, removes the skirt she put on that morning, pulls down her leggings and bikini-cut panties, removes her shirt and bra, and enjoys herself to Tori's pics and everything Tori said/moaned throughout the day.

Missing lunch and the period after, and most of the period after that, the closet door finally opens, smelling line the air freshener used in the bathrooms. Looking no different to any who might have seen the pale Goth disappear into the closet, unless they paid close attention to her hair and clothes, which would lead them to notice that her hair isn't as neat as before and her clothes are a little disheveled, is Jade with a somewhat, and easy to miss, satisfied smile on her face and a handful of napkins in a small trash bag.

"Wow. Long time. Guess you needed that, huh?" Tori asks, surprising Jade after the Goth puts the bag of napkins in her locker. "You made quite the mess, it seems." She says, smirking at the Goth.

"Yes, I needed that, you seductive minx. You better not send anything like that to Beck." Jade warns, sending a terrifying glare Tori's way. "And yes. I squirt. Happy?" She asks, walking past Tori to head for class.

"Relax, I'd never send anything like that to him. Tell him to look up porn like every other horny guy." Tori says, quickly catching up to Jade with a roll of her eyes. "Two things. One, did you seriously just call me a minx? And two, you squirt? I would love to see that." She says, the last part into Jade's ear, smacking Jade's left ass cheek before walking past her and towards her class.

"Damn." Jade says, massaging where Tori smacked her.

 **And I'm done with this one. Don't expect a sequel either explaining what happened the summer before that Andre mentioned, or about anything after this. This is just a stand-alone one-shot I wanted to have some fun with and post while I work through my writer's block.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it, and likes the other side of Tori not seen. I kinda liked writing her that way, except for it kinda making her look slutty. I don't like slutty, but it seemed to fit this story.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it and review. Nothing negative, please.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
